paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The-Rootbeer-Queen/Future story ideas and developements
So I wanted to at least get these down somewhere. I'm really excited to work with my Twilight Town patrol, and I have a bunch of new story ideas! I won't be working on any of them til I can get their intro story (Humble beginnings) done though, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to bring them to life. Also, just so that everyone knows, the Twilight Town patrol are now in a set universe! I got permission from Morgan to have them in the Tundraverse fanon! Story ideas A Sasha Situation- It has been about two weeks since the Twilight town PAW patrol was formed, and at long last their first mission arises. However, after a arbourous time Coke and Sarah are making their way home when they hear a cry for help in the alleyway. They find a female dog being cornered and threatened by a local street gang. Now it's up to them to save the day. Tough break- The female members of the Twilight town patrol are going out to have a relaxing vacation at the spa, and have permission to take the day off. Back at the warehouse, the boys are seeming to enjoy a break from all the scolding attention if the girls when trouble arises. A series of missions seeming to pop up everytime they try to rest. With the girls gone, the boys have to fulfil their tasks as well as their own. Will they be able to be up to the task and get the jobs done? Or is this a disaster waiting to happen? A dream came true- Ever since Trayaurus had met Coke, he knew that this was the pup for him. However, every time he tries to ask him out, bad things seem to happen! Now Trayaurus is beginning to think he's cursed! He tries to tell Sarah and Haraka about it, but they aren't convinced and try to set him up to admit his love to his crush. But is Trayaurus really cursed? Twiga's connected at the hip- When Twiga's cousin Shasta comes to visit Twilight town, she seems to have a big issue. She just won't leave Twiga alone, and he's about sick of it. But after she embarrases him in front of Haraka, he finally snaps and really hurts her feelings. Now Shasta seems to be really depressed and won't respond to anyone. Can Twiga make up and pull her out of this funk? Coin for your thoughts- A new pup has come to town, and he's determined to tear down all the members of the Twilight town patrol, specifically Trayaurus. Even though they all try to ignore him, there's no pushing out this mean pup. But then he finds himself in real trouble. Being the stubborn pup he is, he won't let the Twilight town patrol help him. But what's going to happen to him if he won't let himself be saved. Small pup but big heart- Finnius always had a hard time trying to push through hard situations. It's been a fact of life for as long as he can remember. So it's no surprise that when a tough situation arises he tries to make excuses for why he can't complete his mission. He ends up going home having failed his first mission. Knowing that this will definitely be a problem in the future, Sarah confronts him. But will he be able to push through when they need him most? Elementary my good Bidya- Times have been calm, and not many missions have popped up when a pup named Bidya comes to the Warehouse with alarming news. Some of his owners favorite diamon studded bracelets have gone missing! Reports start to flood in over town of other shiny objects missing. Coke and Sarah have a serious mystery on their paws. Will they be able to solve the case? Or is it to remain a mystery for forever Sugar and spice and everything nice- On their way back, Finnius and Glare discover a box of pups and decide to bring them back to the warehouse. The twins inside, two labradors named Simon and Cinnamon, are a troublesome pair to deal with. After a week of them living at the warehouse, they are now old enough to be given away to families. The PAW patrol tries to find them homes, but are having no luck. But little do they know it, these pups will bring surprises no one had ever expected. Category:Blog posts